Naruto and the Ash Cat
by SonSanbi23
Summary: (ADOPTED) same as the version of Jmanfilms12! GODLIKE NARUTO! NARUTO x HAREM! SASUKE, SAKURA AND CIVILIAN COUNCIL BASHING!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1(continuing from the first chapter in Jmanfilms12's version)**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Inner Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXX

Yo! What's up you guyz! You know who this is!

Now then. If you are reading this story and you haven't read Jmanfilms12's version, I recommend you go over there now and read that chapter so you can read this fic comfortably. For you guyz who have been reading Jmanfilms12's version, I promise not to disappoint and do my honest best in making this an awesome story. And don't worry about Matsumoto, she will be fine. Other than, this story has the following contents:

Godlike Naruto

Narutoharem

Nara-smart Naruto

Voilence, strong Language and sex(lemons and limes)

Naruto's harem is as follows:

Haineko, Ino Yamanaka, Tia Harribel, Konan, Yoruichi Shihoin, Neliel Tu Odelschwank Anko Mitarashi, Yugito Nii, Samui, (replacing Sode No Shirayuki with a suprise!), and Fuu.

Enough said, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Naruto stood there, watching the blood soak out of the black ash and the ash taking form of...

"H-Haineko-chan? …...H-how? What's going on here? Who are you women? Wha-

Naruto didn't finish as he was hit behind the neck by a crying Yoruchi. Yoruichi picks up Naruto and carries him bridal style as Tia finishes off the rest of the villagers. Haineko walks over to Yoruichi and takes the unconscious Naruto from Yoruchi.

"What are you guys doing here? Weren't you suppose to show up when he was 18?" asked Haineko.

Tia puts her Zanpakuto back into it's sheeth and walks over to the two women. She stands besides Yoruichi and says "I always check up on Naruto every month, and I just got fucking sick and tired of all these people releasing their anger on Naruto. Yoruichi here came and checked up on Naruto today for the first time and I showed her what these fucking Insects do to Naruto".

Yoruichi said with a stoic look "Even with The Kyuubi constantly Healing him, I doubt he will... survive here".

Tia looks at Haineko with a stoic look and says "Let me take him Heuco Mondo. There, he can grow up properly and train so that he can take of himself here in the world of the living".

Yoruchi looked at Tia as if she had grew a second head and shouted "ARE YOU CRAZY?! AIZEN WILL TRY TO USE HIM AS A WEAPON AND KILL HIM LATER ON!".

Tia narrows her and says "If you have any better place, then please mention one".

Yoruichi looked down for second but looked back to Tia with pleading eyes and says "Okay fine then. Just please... take care of their son. I don't want Aizen finding out what he has inside of him".

Haineko hand Naruto over to Tia and gives Yoruichi a hug, patting her on the back and says "Don't worry Yory-chan. The next you see Naru-kun, will be able to take down the Sotaicho. And grow a few inches, if you now what I mean". Yoruichi blushes but smirks at what Haineko is telling her. Yoruichi backs out of the hug and gives both women a nod before she uses shunpo to go back to Japan.

"I think I sense some ANBU and The sandaime come here" said Tai. Tia opens a portal to Heuco Mondo and walks in with Haineko following, closing when both women walked into it. The sandaime and some ANBU arrive to the scene but find out that they were to late as Naruto's chakra signature vanished.

Heuco Mondo: Tia's castle

Mila Rose, Apachi and Sun-Sung were sitting in Tia's room playing cards, gossiping about women stuff. All three of the Arrancars were dressed in bras and panties as this appeared to be a game of stripping if you get defeated.

"You know you guys. I've never seen Harribel-sama being so... I don't know... human before. It all started when she start visit Uzumaki-sama." said Apachi.

"Well that's one thing we can agree on, Apachi. You should remember that Harribel-sama wanted Heuco Mondo to have peace treaty" said Sun-Sung.

"Tch! Listen to yourselfs! Do you think for one second that Harribel-sama would come to like flash bags. I mean that's the most stupidest thing I ever heard. Maybe she is on drugs or is probably drinking on her own pee or some...thing...She right behind me, isn't she?". Mila slowly turned around to see an eyebrow-twiching Tia and a giggle Haineko. All three of Tia's fraccion get of the bed and bow down to Tia saying "Welcome back, Harribel-sama. We have been expecting your return" in unison.

"You three come into my room, play cards, start stripping and talk about me behind my back. Am not gonna do anything to you three girls so just take your cloths and go play down stairs, before I balla you all!" said Tia, making the three women squirm out of Tia's room like rats. Haineko opens the covers of the bed and Tia puts Naruto on the bed and closes him with the covers. Tia walks over to her wardrobe and takes out a black silk night dress. She walks into the bathroom and changes in to the dress. She walks out wearing the night dress but doesn't have any bone fragments on her face. Haineko sees this and smirks.

"Wow, Tia-chan. I really do wonder if your are a pedophile if your planning on sleeping with Naru-kun with that on. I even wonder if you have some underwear on" said Haineko.

Tia blushes and looks to the said and replies "B-baka... His too young for that. I was just going to comfort him from those dreadful nightmares of his. A-and don't judge me on me choice of clothing. You barely wear anything!"

Haineko sweatdrops and says "Oi, am a Zanpakuto for crying out loud. If it was my choice, I would wear an elegant kimono that was pink with some black cats on it. But hey, we all don't get what we want, do we?". Haineko bursts into ash and goes onto Naruto's belly, entering the seal. Tia walks over to her said of the bed and gets in. She pulls Naruto close and puts his face into her bust and slowly brushes his sun-kiss blond hair. Naruto embraces the Tia mumbling...

"Pl-please... I don't want to be alone any more".

Tia lets tears stream down here beautiful chocolate skin and releases silent sobs while whispering words of comfort to the sleeping blue eyed blond.

"*sniff*... I... *sniff*... promise... I won't stand and watch over you any more... I will be there for you for now... Naruto... kun"

Next Morning

Tia opens her eye and yawns. She sits up and look to her right and sees Naruto standing there with a huge blush on his face. Tia looks at Naruto with curiosity and says "Uhm~ Hey. My name his Tia Harribel. Welcome to Heuco Mondo."

" M-My n-name is Na-Narusho- I mean Naruto U-Uzumaki, Kami-sama- I mean Tia-sama- No! I mean, Tia-san!". In Naruto mindscape, Tyra and Haineko were laying on there backs, laughing their buts off while holding their stomachs and kicking their feet. Tia gets a massive blush, thinking 'He... he just called me a... goddess'.

Naruto shakes off his blush and says to Tia "Sorry, Tia-san. But were is He- heu- Heco-

"Heuco Mondo"

"Yeah. Where is this place?"

"(sigh) I don't think his gonna take this well. Heuco Mondo is the after life. A place were dead people go to".

Naruto corks his head to his side and says "hmmm... No wonder why your goddess. I'm dead". Naruto's slumps his shoulders down and continues "I just hope Kaa-san(fem Kyuubi) and Haineko-chan are okay where ever they are"

'You baka! were still with you!' says Tyra, talking through the mental link.

Naruto eye widens and shouts "K-Kaa-san! You and Haineko-chan are still here!"

"Actually, your not dead yet Naruto-kun. I brought you here to this place. And no, am not a goddess, I'm a hollow".

Naruto blushes at the '-kun' suffix being added to his name, looks at Tia with cofusion saying "A hollow? what's a hollow?".

Tia releasing a sigh and gets out off the bed fixing the night dress. She walks over to Naruto and sits on the bed and says "Please(taps the bed) sit down. I promise I won't bite". Naruto nods and sits down besides Tia. Tia explains everything about hollows from how they are born, how they look like, what they do to survive, the system of Heuco Mondo, and the ranks. At the end of the explanation, Naruto nods but asks " Okay. But if your a Arancar, where are your bone fragments?".

Tia repies "I can summon them just by putting my right hand palm to face. This was all thanks to Shizuka-sama".

"Shizuka? Who is she?"

Just when Harribel was about to continue explaining. The busts open, with a women falling on it. The women quickly stands up, revealing a women who has hazel eyes, long greenish-blue hair, a crimson line that goes horizontally across her face just below her eyes. The women was was wearing a gren two inch loose gown with some slippers that had goat head in front and didn't wear a bra, making those large breasts of hers jiggle when she jumps up to stand. She impressive curves in all the right places and a nice round ass that was a little bit seen because of the small gown. This women was none other than Neliel Tu Odelschwank.

"Ohayio, Onee-chan! Sorry about your door again but I was just asking if you would like some breakfast!"

Harribel replies "It's okay, I can get that fixed, and yes I would like some breakfast. What about you Na..ruto". Tia turned to see Naruto on the floor having a nose bleed, his hole body blushing and twiching mumbling "Kami... I see goddesses..." Haineko and Tyra where now crying from the unendurable laughter begging to make it stop.

Neliel runs over to Naruto screaming "OH NO! YOUR NARUTO-SAMA IS DYEING!". She kneels down and says "Let me give him mouth to mouth".

Tia eye widens and puts her arms in font of in defence manner shouting "O-OI! NELIEL! DON'T DO THAT! YOUR GONNA KILL HIM IF YOU KISS HIM!".

Two hours later

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and finds himself on Tia's bed with a wet cloth on his four head. He sees Neliel and Tis who is now dressed in her arancar uniform looking down on him with worried looks on there faces.

Naruto looks at Nel and says "Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's yours?"

Neliel jumps up, making large breasts jiggle, and give a two peace sign at Naruto saying "HHHEEEEYYYY! MY NAME IS NELIEL TU ODELSCHWANK! NICE TO MEET YOU!".

Tia sweatdroped, thinking 'Sometimes I wonder how she became an Arancar'.

Naruto blushes and says "...You have a long name...Nel-san".

"You have been out for 2 hours, Naruto-kun. You can take a bath and come down stairs and joins us for breakfast" said Tia. Tia and Neliel leave the room as Naruto gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a bath. 30 minutes later, a naked naruto walks out and finds black boots(Aizen's boots), wihite hakama pants with a black sash, a white short-sleeve shirt with a black line vertically running down from it's right side, and a white open sleeveless coat that had a high collar. Naruto puts the cloths on and when he is done, Haineko whistled and said 'Hmmm mmm! You are definitely going to have some fangirls in here and Konoha with those cloths on. If you can exercise regularly, you will be god!' with Tyra nodding in agreement. Naruto blushes at the praises and goes down stairs.

Naruto reaches down stairs and goes to the kitchen to see no wearing a wearing some school uniform(the one that Matsumoto was wearing during the Arrancar Arc) and a green apron over it. Naruto saw Tia and three women he hasn't seen before sitting around a table eating some good-old eggs and bacon. Naruto walk over to the table and set besides Tia and introduced him self to the three ladies as the told that they were Appachi, Sung-Sun and Mila Rose. They ate breakfast quietly with Naruto looking at Tia and Nel then looking down to his plate with a blush, not know that all the women saw this and wanted to 'KAWAII!' and hug the blue-eyed blonde to death. When dinner was finished, Neliel takes a school bag and opens a portal to a place called Karakura Town and said goodbye to the woman and Naruto was she walks into it and the portal closes. Naruto turned to Tia and asked "Where is she going and why?".

All they women look down, making Naruto think he said something wrong, but calmed down when Tia told him of how Neliel used to be an Espada and got defeated by a bitter Arancar named Noitra Gigasanta who was help by Szayelporro Granzfornicaras, how she lost her power and gained a child like form. Tia nalso tell Nartuo that before she(Tia) and her fraccion became Arrancar, she met Neliel and took care of and then met Aizen when she was nearly killed by a Vasto Lorde. Neliel told Tia to not tell Azen about her being alive and agreed when Tia and her fraccion joined Aizen...

"On the night I became an Arrancer, I met... her. Shizuka-sama."

Naruto sweatdrops at the distant look of Tia and asks who is Shizuka. Tia looks at her fraccion and they nod at Tia as the live the castle to go do some training. Tia tells Naruto to hold her hand and she leaves the castle using Sonido.

Aizen's bedroom

Tia and Naruto appear in Aizen bed room which had purple walls and a white tiled floor. There was a wardrobe right side with a mirror on it and light brown wooden door on left side of the room which led to what Naruto guess as the bathroom. Tia walks up to the wardrobe and takes out a blue orb that has a small white fire inside of it. She walks back to Naruto and hand over the orb to Naruto as he takes it with both hands.

"That is Shizuka... She is the Hogyoku. She made me and all the other Arancar what we are right now" said Tia. Haineko and Tyra look at the orb through Naruto's eyes and stare at it in awe. Naruto looks confused at the orb then glances back at Tia saying "I don't understand, Tia-san. How can this orb be something that turns you into-

In The Hogyoku

Naruto blinks twice and looks around to see were is he. Out of Nowhere, Naruito is tackled to the ground and looks up to see a women who has a heart shaped face, light blue lip gloss, small little diamonds on her cheeks, a small piercing on the right side of her nose, grey slitted eyes and nice long white hair that covered her back and bubble but. The woman was 5'6 ft tall(same hight as Tia), barefoot, and she was wearing a purple traditional kimono that was slightly open at her chest giving DD-cup breast a sizable bust was held by a white sash. Even though Naruto couldn't see them, she had legs that would go on forever and had marvellous curves.

She had Beauty that would rival that of a Goddess but what made Naruto worried was... she was crying.

…... To Be Contiued...

* * *

Shit! This took me 12 hours to type(with interruptions in between)! Any ways! The next chapter will be some training for Naruto and a time skip, along with some other stuff and DON'T WORRY! This isn't a dark Naruto fic, he will remain the good guy in this one so take a breather before you start asking unnecessary questions.

With that aside, let me tell you guyz How am gonna updated my two fics. Every week will be separate updates for each story( for example; This week is Just power, the next week is Naruto and the Ash Cat). I may be doing another fic soon but that will be three weeks from now because I haven't developed the main plot of the story.

That's all I have to say so without any further or do... Stay cool, be cool, look cool and... GIVE ME MY CHEESE SALID!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts 'who is he?'.

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Inner Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXX

Yo what's up everyone! Sorry for not updating any soon. It's school stuff that keeps me way from doing what I love the most which is doing Fanfics of course.

Before I get on the topic off this fic, I have something to say to some people who are going start flaming me any time soon... fuck you

Why am I saying this? Well that's pretty easy. There are some people out there who hate Godlike Naruto stories, for stupid reasons to exact and they fucking vent out that spoilt brat anger on writers who do Godlike Naruto fics, and to be quite honest, this is just damn ridiculous.

Look okay. I get that not everyone is not going to like an Over Powered Naruto but come on now. When your review telling someone that he or she is a fucking Naruto fanboy\girl or that you hate Naruto making Sasgay look like an ant compared to a 7ft giant, do you for once think that your going make the writer depressed and stop doing fics? Fuck No. Hell, I know a lot of authors who get flamed day in day out and still continue to do fics! So how the fuck are you going to 'make me cry and wish I would die' by bitch'in at me to stop doing fics were Naruto is a Kami and Sasuke and Sakura are being bashed into the ground, huh?

Okay, phew! Am done with that. Now on to some good stuff for my awesome readers...

If you guyz like a male character and wish to see them in fic as a female being paired with Naruto of course(Naruto, Dragon Ball Z and bleach only), please PM me about who you want whether it my be a single pairing or a harem for that fact. Once again, am sorry for not updating Just Power: The Father Of Death last week, I had tons of homework compared to Tsunade's debt papers(dodges an empty bottle of sake) and I had to do it all (The South African Education System sucks!) But besides that, am gonna update the way I said my stories properly. And also, I've decided to add four more women to Naruto's harem(one being a gender bend) and I will be mentioning them at the end of this chapter.

Before I begin, MAJOR shout out to Jmanfilms12 for letting me adopt this story and to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favouring, and following this fic and my other one.

Enough said, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Naruto looked into the puffy red eyes, with a blush of the cheeks and asked "...W-who... are you?"

The women didn't respond as she cupped Naruto's right cheek and massage his whiskers gently and slowly, making Naruto purr. She shook her head as the tears don't stop coming down her diamond-pierced cheeks. Naruto touches the hand that's on his cheek and gets it of his cheek with a pout saying "Don't do that to me. It's bad enough Kaa-san does that to me almost everyday". The women slightly laughs but frowns again, which causes Naruto to stop blushing and also frown at the sadness and... regret in her eyes?

"M-my name is...Shizuka... Naruto...Uzumaki Senju Uchiha" said the women now known as Shizuka.

"(eye widen)..."

"(blinks)..."

Naruto just stared at her as if She just told him he couldn't have sex for the rest of his life. Shizuka reads the shocked and confused expression and gets off Naruto and stands up, with Naruto doing the same. She snaps her finger and the places changes from infinite emptiness to an island with the ocean nearby with the water coming and going from Naruto's and Shizuka's feet. Naruto now blushes HEAVILY at the amazing body of Shizuka and jawdrops at the well toned stomach and diamond pierced belly button along with how the traditional kimono is showing her breast only hiding her nipples. Shizuka sees were Naruto is looking and tilts her smiles at the pervertedness of the blond boy.

"Ano, Ruto-kun. As much as it pleases me to see feel such emotions of high graded lust over my body. I must inform why I brang you to me. As I know you have two hands full of questions for me" said Shizuka.

Naruto shakes out of his stupor but still keeps up the blush because of the nickname she called him by, thinking 'What's up with all the beautiful women around me today? And they all seem to care about me! I need to pinch myself. This HAS to be a dream'. Shizuka walks up until she reaches some soft grass and sits down lotus style, making Naruto quickly turn his head to the side, not wanting all the blood to go up his face and faint in the presence of Shizuka.

"It's okay Ruto-kun. Am pretty much covered down there, your safe" said Shizuka.

Naruto looks back and sees that she managed to use most of the kimono to hide that vertical smile she has. Naruto sites down in the same position as her and tries to put on a serious face but eye twitches as the never ending blush on his face and growls under his breath berating himself for looking like an idiot in front of a pretty lady. Shizuka lets out a giggle that sounds like sweet and slow harmonic melody played by angels in his ears , never wanting to end as his blush finally goes away and releases a blissful sigh while muttering "How Beautiful".

Shizuka hears this and covers her mouth in a lady-like manner and looks down with a small blush on her face.

"...Kami... What have I done to be see such a pretty lady, who happens to be the most gorgeous jewel in the Universe?"

Shizuka's eyes slightly widen at what she heard Naruto say and but widen even more at the alien feeling she was having.

"What's happening to me?... Ever since I found myself in this boy's hands, I began to have these... feelings about him. I...had never experience such emotions before.

Is because of no one has ever given me these feelings or is it the fact that... I have never bothered to try and feel this way for someone?'. Here thoughts ended when a scared Naruto kept on calling her with a worried expression on his face. She put her thoughts aside and look at Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I sometimes have these tendencies of being so deep into my thoughts that I forget someone is with me. Please, ask what you want to know, Ruto-kun" said Shizuka, getting a nod from Naruto.

"Okay. Why did you add the Clan names of the Shodaime Hokage and those people with the red eyed doujutsu that Kaa-san hates so much?" asked Naruto.

"To answer your question, I must asked you that do you know who your parents are and you hate them" said Shizuka.

Naruto answered "Yeah, I do know them. My dad is Minato Namikaze, the Yellow flash of Konoha and Yondaime Hokage, and my mom is Kushina Uzumaki, the red death of Konoha and ash Godess. AS for asking do I hate them, no I don't. Haineko-chan showed me the stuff that happened that day and I am disappointed at my dad for trusting the villagers to see me as a hero, not even thinking of how they will react to knowing that the being that killed their precious people is with in me My mom... I could never hate someone who gave birth to me and risked her life to protect me from Kaa-san's claw, and as a matter of fact, I love her and will always hold her dear to heart for how she felt about me in her last moments with me" said Naruto with a sad voice, remembering the scene of his mother holding him closely, telling him how much she loves him as she slowly dies. He felt something on his cheek and saw it was Shizuka's.

"Do you want to know why I was crying, Ruto-kun?" asked Shizuka, getting a slow nod from Naruto.

"I was crying because when you held me, I saw your life as from when you were born up until now. And all I can asked myself is how do you remain sane after all what you have been through. But you are... truly something that has amazed me since my beginning of existing. I adore you, Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha" said Shizuka. Naruto to smiled at her and touch Shizuka's hand but didn't remove it from it's spot, making the women blush and smile back at him. Shizuka sighed as she took her hand back, making Naruto pout at not having Shizuka's touch any more, and giggles at the boy's pouting but got serious again.

"Putting that aside, I will answer our question on why I called you by those clan names. It is because of the true heritage of your parents which is something they themselves do not know about.

Your father, Minato Namikaze wasn't a Namikaze at birth but rather... he was born with pure Senju blood in him. You see, Ruto-kun, on the day of your father's birth, his parents were killed by Katabome Uchiha, a former clan head of the Uchiha clan and father of Fugaku Uchiha, for one reason only and that was to only have one elite clan to take the Hokage mantle when the Sandaime would retire as it mentioned 2 months before. Katabome didn't want the Senju to take the mantle again and knew that the village didn't trust the Uchiha clan in a matter of voting which clan head becomes the Yondaime because of the first clan head himself, Madara Uchiha. He first wanted to have Tsunade Senju assassinated but saw that she would never set foot in the village again, so he search and searched for the remaining Senju and eventually found on remaining couple that were about to have a child. He killed the parents, burn their bodies, and left the child alone believing the baby boy will not hinder his plans and reported to the sandaime that he came across a baby boy who had just lost his parents and was alone, to cover up his involvement in the death of the to Senju. Your father was adopted and raised by a family of travelling merchants who were the Namikaze family when he was 7 months old and was given the name, Minato, by the family. The rest is history and so forth. Your mother, however, hand an Uzumaki for a father and an Uchiha for a father. Her parents both died in the destruction of Uzushiogakure no Sato".

"..."

There was silence for a while as Naruto sat there processing the information as he look to the ground. Shizuka looked at Naruto with concern and was about to say something but stopped when Naruto said "Is my dad related to Tsunade Senju, the Slug Sage?"

"Not in that way but there is more information on her that you should find out for yourself, Ruto-kun. You do have a godfather who secretly took care of you with the Sandaime's help. He is Jiraya of the three Sannin, and the toad sage" said Shizuka. Again, Naruto set there in silence not saying a thing and looking to the ground with a face of indifference. Shizuka look into Naruto's eyes and now that now showed her how Naruto feels about the information, and saw many negative emotions with anger being the most seen one out of them all. It was then Shizuka saw that even though Naruto was quite happy with Tyra and Haineko being by his side, he still was bottling up his emotions about how he grew up and didn't trust anyone full well with his problems and refused to trust anyone with them, because he didn't want to loose anyone because of his pain being released on them.

'How can a he go on living this way?...'

Shizuka was beginning to take back her statement about Naruto being sane because of the new emotion that she saw in the boys eyes, and it was something she fellt ever since she was created...

Loneliness

She new full well of how painful being lonely could be and couldn't stomach the thought of a child having to live in loneliness nearly all of his life time.

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Shizuka with a stern voice, gaining Naruto's attention. Naruto look at Shizuka, a little surprised in her change of facial expression which was now stoic and her change in the tone of her voice.

"Do you have any more questions?" asked Shizuka.

"... yeah. How were you born and what are you exactly?" said Naruto.

"(sigh) This will take a while to explain but I believe it will prove to answer all the other questions you will ask" said Shizuka getting a nod from Naruto.

"I... was born from the souls of hundreds of Shinigami and Hollows that came to manifest into what you saw as the blue orb. How I became an entity with this appearance and gained intelligence, personality, emotions and other traits is still an unsolved mystery to me, but I do know it was not my creator Kisuke Urahara who did this. I was never used by my creator for over 50 years and... I came to feel something that you now full well of... which is loneliness."

Shizuka took a small break from talking and looked to see Naruto's eyes had soften when he looked at her but continued again.

"It continued that way... until I was in the possession of **him**. He took me and used my power without my authority over the matter and treated me like mindless slave used to persue his ambitions even though he didn't know I was an entity. But there was a gain in being in his hands.

I learned of my full capabilities, abilities and power. But I... still felt as if one thing was missing... and that was my purpose of existence other then breaking barriers. Something occurred to when I looked through Aizen's memory and saw that Shingami and Hollows are a race that will forever be at war with each other over the one race that both come to fight over and that race are human beings At the thought of humans, these memories came rushing to my head so I meditated and looked carefully at these memories that within a certain area of the world of the living, there is a place that was ruled as a place where Shinigami of the Gotei 13 are not allowed to enter and if they do... the consequences are something you should **not**look into

This place also had some sort of sealed barrier that was created to protect it from hollows coming their usual way, even with a garganta. This place is called, the elemental nations."

"..."

"... The... elemental nations?"

"Yes, the land that bared human that were able to use spiritual energy and physical energy in a combination to create what is known as chakra. But that's not something I want to get into that, am getting of track here.

(sigh)...As I continued to do some research on this place, I learned many things in the process, like how chakra was form and who was the fist to have chakra. I also learned other prospects as to how chakra can be used and what it was used for, the various release art such as Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, and all other forms along with something about kekkei genkai which amazed me. The one thing that got me fascinated was the order in how people live in the place".

Shizuka took a break but stood up, turned around and took three steps away from Naruto, confusing him as he look at her.

"I have seen how it all began, Ruto-kun. It all started with what might come to destroy the Elemental Nations... which is the quest for power. What it will be used for and who is using it is the reason why the place will be doomed. I have planned many things to save not only your world but this one as well... It it all begins with..." said Kaguya as she turned her head slightly to see Naruto looking even more cofused but with wide eyes.

She snapped her fingers and the place was engulfed in white light, make naruto shut his eyes close as the place began to change shape again.

**The Soul King's Kingdom**

In a room that was all white with black tiles that had an odd looking shape in the center of the floor, set a man on a large chair that would pass off as a throne. The man was was dressed in a black closed long-sleeve coat that had white trimmings and it was held by a whit sash with some plastic sandals and black socks on his feet. The man's hands and face was the only thing that could be seen as it was heart shaped with eyes that had black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows, along with his slick back dark hair.

The man relaxed his back into the chair and sat in a thinking pose with is right hand closed in to a fist and lying his head on to it.

"...Well then. It appears it has come to this. A new prophecy must be written in the sands of time, as I believe it is futile to stop the unexpected from occurring. Though it wasn't completely unexpected, as I was involve in a shady way of it's own.(sigh) If only Kamui and I would meet on another half way to settle down the barrier between the flow of time and death, maybe people wouldn't suffer so harshly right in front my vision"

"... All these things...".

The man stood up from the chair and used his right hand to slick back his dark hair and crossed his arms. The ground began to vibrate like the drop of a small stone into a lake and the floor changed into silver liquid. His pupils pulsed with red as he stood there and look it the center..

Right were the man was staring at, a pitch black medium sized whirlpool took shape but move slowly, not even making a single sound.

The man didn't move or bother to make a move at all as he just looked into the whirlpool with a look of indifference.

**Kami's Divine Court**

In a big room that had a path way ending to a throne chair with similar chairs on both sides of the path way, sat people on these chairs with one chair being empty. There were different genders and extraordinary abilities that would make them powerful beyond anything normal. These people were what would be known as The council of Kami's Divine Court.

A women with tan skin, wearing plastic see-through sandals and a White traditional kimono with blue trimmings with it being slightly open at her chest showing those I-cup breasts that were held by a bra, had a heart shaped face that had blue pupil-less eyes and long shoulder-length blond hair. This women is Kami. Kami who sat on the throne chair at the end of the path way. Looked at everyone with a cold gaze as they all returned it to her. She looked to her right side and saw Yami who dressed in a black gown with a red kenji for 'Yami' on her back and wore some red heals showing the black nail polish on her toe nails. She had dark chocolate skin and heart shaped face with black lip stick on her lips. Black slitted eyes with a white horizontal line running across the slit and short ear-length red hair. She was siting there with a bored look while her face was leaning on her right hand's palm in a lazy manner.

"(sigh) What is now, onee-chan? Have you finally decided to get the both of us man instead of using that dildo I made for you a 100 years ago which you lost by the way?" asked Yami, making Kami blush and look away in embarrassment. The other gods and goddesses snickered at the scene of Kami blushing but kept quite once Kami stopped blushing and looked at them again with a serious look.

"I have called this meeting here because a new prophecy involving the present one has been made. The prophecy goes as follows:

A child born from the three great clans, who wields the blade that turns all things to black ash, and has the eyes that transcendence. Will raise with an orb of breaking down barriers of separation, in the center of his chest and bring peace to the world." said Kami

The people in the room sat in silence with thoughtful expressions on their faces, while Yami smirked as she was thinking 'Thank you very much, Reio-onii-san'.

Kami looked at everyone and said "This prophecy is something that I wish to see go in motion but I have doubts of how the person, who was chosen to be the child of prophecy, handle this Deity power when the prophecy has been fulfilled. My suggestion is that I present myself as a mate to him and monitor him closely to see if he will be a problem to us and the world".

Yami look at Kami with an amused face and said "Hn! Don't try and cover up what your really trying to do, onee-chan. You and I both know you have been wanting to be Naruto-kun's mate ever since he was born and you were jealous that the female hollow and rogue shinigami were going to spend all of eternity with, as you would say... **My handsome and so ****c****u****te**** Naruto-koi**"

"..."

"..."

All the Gods and goddesses(except Yami and Kami) look at the heavily blushing Kami who was looking down at her feet while she was pressing her two fingers together like a certain Hyuga, with gobsmacked expressions and their faces.

"W-well, don't look at me like that. It's my fault why he had a painful child hood, and I can't help but feel bad about it... not to forget those ocean blue eyes that always have loosing myself at just thinking about them...". Kami releases a blissful sigh as she relaxes her back on the chair, and swoons at the though of Naruto with a smile on his face and his his blue eyes shining with warmth and kindness in them. Kami looks up with a dazed look to the sealing and says "... He is such a kind soul...".

Deities couldn't believe what they were hearing and seeing. Did there oldest sister just admit to having a crush on the child of prophecy? This was just outrageous to them all and some even fainted at the image of Kami literally being dominated by the boy.

The reason for this is that Kami had never shown this kind affection to anyone, whether they may down right handsome, powerful or have the most clear and kind hearts ever to be seen. Even when The Sage Of The Six Paths came to heaven when he died, she didn't show any emotions to the powerful man and treated him neutrally while the other goddesses offered themselves as mates to the rinnegan user, with Yami only wanting to rape him into infinity and beyond.

So the fact that Kami was not only admitting to wanting to be a mate to a ningen like Naruto, but also acting like love sick puppy of the boy, was just too much to take for them.

Kami dismissed them all and quickly went to her personal room to ' watch over her soon-to-be lover, Naruto-koi'. Unknown to her, Yami was going to do the exact same thing.

**Back in Heuco Mondo**

_…...Before Naruto went into the Hogyoku..._

Tia and Naruto appear in Aizen bed room which had purple walls and a white tiled floor. There was a wardrobe right side with a mirror on it and light brown wooden door on left side of the room which led to what Naruto guess as the bathroom. Tia walks up to the wardrobe and takes out a blue orb that has a small white fire inside of it. She walks back to Naruto and hand over the orb to Naruto as he takes it with both hands.

"That is Shizuka... She is the Hogyoku. She made me and all the other Arancar what we are right now" said Tia. Haineko and Tyra look at the orb through Naruto's eyes and stare at it in awe. Naruto looks confused at the orb then glances back at Tia saying "I don't understand, Tia-san. How can this orb be something that turns you into-

Naruto didn't finish, as he fell on to his back but was caught by Tia who look at him with concern. The blue in Naruto's hands never left them, but did something that shocked the blond Arrancer...

….. It multiplied with the second orb being white with a dark flame emitting from inside it. Haineko and Tyra materialized besides Tia and the now unconscious Naruto with looks of confusion and worry.

"Wh-what just happened? What's wrong with Naruto-kun?!" exclaimed a scared Haineko, with tearful eyes.

Tia didn't look at Haineko and kept looking at the white orb, but responded "His soul has entered Shizuka's domain... But something is just not right-

Tia stopped talking hen the white orb slowly levitated in to mid-air, and descended down into Naruto's body. His body was engulfed in what light, making Hainbeko and Tyra cover their eyes while Tia dropped Naruto to cover hers also.

When the light died down, they saw something that got the following reactions:

Tyra- Eye widen and Jaw drop

Haineko- same as Tyra

Tia- her breath hicks and her green eyes widen.

Haineko's vanishes unexpectedly to the two women as hey become even more shell shock then before.

"..."

"..."

"... What... the fuck... just happened?"

…..._To be Continued_...

* * *

Alright! let me mention the women who are joining Naruto's Harem:

Kami

Yami

and Tsunade

As for the gender bend... I won't be mention who she will be. But to help you guys out, I will say that as a man he has _ white hair. If you figure it out who it is, I will let you pick another women to join Naruto's harem(except Hinata and Sakura).

With that said. Be cool, stay cool and look cool and... FUCK SASUKE!


	3. Chapter 3

Normal speech "who are you?"

Normal thoughts ''_who is he?'_

**Bijuu/juubi speech "who are you?"**

**Bijuu/juubi thoughts 'who is he?'.**

_Zanpakuto speech "who are you?"._

_Zanpakuto thoughts 'who is he?'._

Hollow speech "I am nobody".

**Hollow mixed with a normal voice speech "I am awesome"**

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and Naruto. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo and Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well! Hear I am again with the next chapter for this fic and I have something to say again. This time, am speaking on the behalf of every author who is literally sick and tired of flamers and reviews of people telling us(the authors) what to do and how to do things.

It has occurred to me that there are more bakas(idiots) then shemales these days. Even though this has not happened to me...yet, I read through some reviews on a certain author who was pissed beyond anything. Why was he pissed? Simple. People tend to do the following things:

**TELL**(and not even plead) him to add someone to a harem.

Tell him that there isn't (for example) A Momochi Clan or a Namikaze clan, and so on.

And lastly, flame on the little things of how the plot is for every story that he made, is fucked up.

Now then. If there are people who are reading this and do those following things on purpose to authors, let me ask you this...

Who the fuck do you think you are? Have you ever even made a fic of your own? And where do you get off ordering someone to do something? Like no, really. I mean seriously people, you have probably heard this before but am gonna say it...

This is called **FANFICTION**. You can type whatever you want, how you want it and **WHEN** you want it. So please people, don't do this.

Phew! Okay, am done ranting. Now for the truth behind who is the gender bend and who was the first to get the guess right...

(Drum roll)... JIRAYA!

And the person who guessed it first correctly was(drum roll)... Magickjonny69!

Magickjonny69, if you are reading this, please PM me who you want(only one person except Sakura and Hinata) to be added into the harem(even a gender bend BUT NO KENPACHI!)

Anyways. Sorry for not updating as I said before. The education system of South Africa REALLY sucks! AND IT'S HOLDING ME BACK FROM TYPING AND UPDATING MY STORIES! **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**(trashes his house).

Ahem, sorry about that. I really need to get that out of my system. Now then, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"...What...The fuck...Just happened..."

Both women just stood there staring at the white orb that was on in Naruto's chest. Tyra looked at Tia and said, "What just happened?".

Tia didn't answer as she was in her own thoughts...

'B-but...What did Shizuka-sama do to herself? Did she clone herself or did she-...I just don't understand... She never told me she would do this... Or did someone else do this? And if so, then who did-

"DAMN IT, TIA, YOUR FUCKING SCARING ME! SAY SOMETHI-

Tia quickly got behind Tyra covered and her mouth, and whispered in her ear, "There are people in this tower and if they hear you shout, they will come up here and you know exactly what will happen, Tyra-san. Let's just go to my castle and sort this out there". Tia uncovered Tyra's mouth to let her speak, but Tyra looked down and went back into the seal to search for Haineko. Tia walked over to Naruto and glanced at him then the orb in his chest.

'Naruto-kun...Shizuka-sama...'

She got out her daze and picked up Naruto bridal style, and used Sonido to get back to the her castle. Unknown to Tia and Tyra, a certain purple haired female Arancar heard them and she too was wondering what happened to her blondy-kun and Shizuka before she also left using Sonido.

**Tia's bedroom**

In the bed room of Tia, we see Neliel still dressed in her school uniform reading a history text book on the history of the Elemental Nations as she was sitting on the chair near the bed. Before she could flip to the next page and read the next one, Tia appeared carrying Naruto, surprising Neliel as she fell off the chair. Tia paid no mind to Nel as she quickly walked over to the her bed and laid Naruto down as she fixed the pillow. Neliel stood up and walked over to the unconscious form of Naruto, and gasped at the sight of the white orb in the center of Naruto chest.

Nel looked at Tia with a worried look and said "Tia-sama, what happened to him and Shizuka-sama. Why is her orb crystal white?"

Tia looked back as she zipped down the mini jacket revealing her bone fragments and replied "I took Naruto to Aizen's bedroom and showed him Shizuka. Within 4 seconds, he collapsed and...Shizuka-sama...I don't know how to put it! We need to get Yoruichi here to explain all of this".

Neliel's expression change to a serious one and bent over Naruto and checked his pulse to see if he was alive. She puts her Reiryoku-concentrated hand over his body in a similar way to how medical nins do a health diagnosis. Her tone change to a tone used by highly qualified doctors as she said to Tia, "His fine, but something is happening to him from the inside and it isn't the seal holding the Kyuubi. It's as if he is gaining a new form of energy as I can sense some VERY dense and complicated spiritual energy that is beginning create other things in his body. We need to make sure his body temperature remains stable, and check his chakra network. Where is Haineko and Tyra?"

"Haineko vanished, and not in the form of her ash. She just...vanished. Tyra went back into the seal to look for Haineko" Tia replied. Both of the Arancars sensed someone come up to the room and turned to the door. A woman having a similar appearance to the Gothic Lolita style of Japanese fashion, having short purple-colored hair, purple-colored eyes, black fingernails and light purple teardrop marking on each cheeks, walked through the door of Tia's bed room. Her outfit consists of a frilly dress with large, poofy sleeves that cut off at her shoulder and a pair of knee-high boots. She had had on some fingerless evening-style gloves, leg warmers that attach to garter at her thighs. She has wings on her back, which would sometimes pass of as being apart of her outfit or being her bone fragments. She had a bone fragment positioned in her hair above the left side of her forehead as it resembled a spiked hairpin. This was Cirucci Sanderwicci.

She put her left hand on her hip and brushed the back of her head with her right hand, and said "Can someone tell why I wasn't told blondy-kun was gonna come here, and why there is a white jewel in the center of his chest?". Tia walked over to Cirucci and explained everything that occurred from going to Aizen's bedroom, up until the Hogyoku multiplying. Cirucci kept quiet as she glanced at Naruto then looked back to Tia as she said "Well, I think getting Yoruchi here will be the best thing to do. Know one knows Shizuka-sama except herself and Yoruichi". Nel sighed as she looked at the unconscious form of Naruto, with his chest going up and down as he kept breathing slowly. She walked back to her seat and looked at the two women.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, Onee-chan. There are shinigami in Karakura town and things don't look to great for hollows like us to be walking around in the world of the living. Not to mention the Bounts have finally revealed themselves to the Gotei 13, so it's going to be a definite war that will go on. I think the best thing to do is just...ensure that nothing happens to Naruto until he wakes up...(sigh)".

Tia, Nel and Cirucci heard a horn sound from the tower of were Azizen's throne room his and knew that all Arancar are to assemble at Aizen's throne room. Cirruci glanced at Naruto one last time before she left using sonido. Tia did the dame, leaving Nel and Naruto in her bedroom.

**Throne room**

Tia appeared in the throne room of Aizen and saw all the other Espada along with their Fracion there with them. Appaci, Sung-sun and Mila-Rose walked up to her with all of them dressed in Arancar uniform. Tia looked at her Fracion and saw Mila having a scowl on her face while Appachi shook her with Sung-sun. Tia raised an eyebrow and said "What's going on here, you three? I can tell on of you got into some trouble, so don't bother hiding it".

Mila-Rose just glared at the ground while Appachi sighed and said to Tia "Mila got into a fight with one of Baraggan's Fracion. She did that because of one of them insulted you saying that female Aracnar such as us, Cirucci and yourself are only good for being breeding machines and being submissive towards, as they say it 'The dominant gender'. I tried to stop her but Sung-sun told me not to get in the way."

Tia smiled under her jacket and bone fragments and said to the scowling Mila-Rose "I see you have began to mature...in a way that you have began to build pride on being a female Arancar, Mila. Although I don't condone fighting other hollows if I didn't tell you to, but your reasons where very reasonable on your part. That I can accept. But next time, don't let there words get to you, or else you will look weak and everything they want you to be in there eyes Mila".

Before Mila-Rose could responed Tia, Mila, Appachi, Sung-sun and everyone else stop talking when the heard the doors of the entrance to the throne room open, showing Sousuke Aizen, and Gin Ichimaru. Tia crossed her arms and watched as the brown haired shinigami made it to his sit, with Gin to his side. He put on his trade mark smile and said, "Greetings to all, my dear Arancar. I have returned from my searching of more of your brothers and sisters to recruit. And fortunately, I came back with two male Arancar. Please, come in".

A gillian level Hollow that had tentacles on it's back, and Tousen Kaname carrying something that is wrapped in bandages, walked in as everyone looked at them. They stopped when the were in the middle of the room and they looked towards Aizen then bowed down with Tousen putting down whatever he was carrying down to the ground and reach for his Zanpakuto that was held to his left side by his sash. Aizen whispered something into Gin's ear. Gin left the room and came back a minute later using the flash step technique with a blue orb in his right hand, making Tia tense at the sight of the orb. This doesn't go unnoticed to Mila, Sung-sun, Appachi and Ulquiorra as they saw threw her clenching her right hand.

Gin gives the orb to Aizen, who flash stepped down to the gillian hollows. He encases both of them in oddly shaped glasses that formed as barriers and looks to the hollow on the left. He places the blue orb on the hollow on his left side, then light began to encase the glass containing the hollow with the orb turning black. The light died down revealing a naked male Arrancar with youthful, but feminine features, possessing short as he stood at the small height of 5'3, and curly though unevenly cut black hair and lavender eyes with just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask, which consist of a top row of teeth, rest atop the left side of his head. His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip.

The male Arancar stood up and but bowed again to Aizen before he stood up and left with Gin through the use of flash step. Aizen turned towards the glass/ barrier on his right which held a hollow who couldn't be seen due to having a lot of bandages on it's body, and places the blue orb on top of it. The same process happens, blinding everyone in the room from seeing what is happening inside.

The light dies down revealing a naked male Arancar having a thin and somewhat childlike body having the accurate height of 5'1, and light blond hair, purple eyes, parted to one side, with the tips fanning out from his face and his hollow was in the center of his chest. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of a three-point tiara on the top of his head.

Aizen looked at Tousen and motion him to take away the now born Arancar. Before Gin picked up the Arancar bridal style, he said "...Margela...Margela...Wonderwiess".

Aizen flash stepped back to his throne seat, and took a deep breath before he looked at everyone and smiled. He slicked his brown hair back and said " The two hollows you have just scene are named Luppi Anterno and Margela Wonderweiss. I am quiet sure you can differentiate between who is who as you have heard earlier from Margela-kun saying his name.

Margela-kun is a 'special case', because in order to enhance his strength in all the aspects, all forms of rationality, memory retention, speech, and intelligence were purposely removed, giving him the mind of a mere infant child. I shall assign him as one your Fracion but please, let him do as he wishes". Ulquiorra clears his throat, gaining Aizen's and everyone's attention, and says "Pardon me for asking, Aizen-sama. Permission to ask a question?".

Aizen put's on his trade mark smile and nodds to Ulquiorra and replies "You may speak, Ulquiorra-kun. Please, ask what you have in mind.

"What is the purpose of having Margela on your forces if he has no intellect of any sorry, Aizen-sama. Clearly the is a reason for someone to be pure for them to be more powerful" said Ulquiorra.

Aizen relaxed into his seat and said, "I specifically created Margela-kun to be the only modified Arrancar in existence, Ulquiorra-kun. He was never born like either of you were as hollows going through the ranks of a hollow in the process of being what you are all now at present. He was created for the specific purpose of nullifying the abilities of the Zanpakuto that belongs to the Captain-commander of Seireitei, Genryusai Shikeguni Yamamoto". Ulquiorra nodded as he was satisfied by the answer he gotten.

Gin and Tousen re-appear back to the throne room on the side of the throne sit of Aizen with Luppi apearing next to Yammy, wearing a variation of a typical Arrancar outfit consisting of a long-sleeve shirt, enough to cover and cloak his hands, a shirt that has an opening on the left side of his body, just below his arm, allowing him to place his Zanpakutō within it. In addition, there are two large square-like holes on the bottom portion of his shirt that reveal his left and right abdomens, and also appears to be wearing a white Hakama, black sash, black tabi socks and a pair of low-heeled open-toe shoes. Margela appears in a space just next to Grimmjow and his Fracion, as he(Margela) appears to be wearing a Arrancar jacket with a hole in the middle of his chest, revealing his Hollow hole and the tip of a mark on his chest, and also has large arm cuffs on the sleeves.

Aizen slicked back his hair once again as he looked at everyone in the room and said "Now that you are all present, I shall share my plans for the war that will come to occur soon. Please, pay attention..."

**With Shizuka**

Shizuka opened her eyes and sat up. She gasped, then tried gaining her breath as she tried to calm herself down. She slowly to a look around and noticed she was was in a white plain that went on for ever like the plane she lived in but this one felt 'different' to her. She slowly stood up with the help of her hands. She looked down to check herself and noticed that her cloths had not changed as the didn't have a single scratch on them, nor was she injured in any way.

'What happened?...The last thing I remember was that I was going to show Naruto the time line of the Shinobi world...but something...I don't what exactly happened to me but I felt as if I went from one place to another. That explains why this plane I am in feels foreign to-

She stopped in her thought and gasped as her eyes went wide at what she forgot.

"NARUTO!" She exclaimed. Just when she was about to turn around, she felt a hand on her back that stopped her from turning back or even making any more movements.

**"Hear me well, dear child. I don't have the unsanctioned time to be with you in my gratitude of choice because I can't leave my palace for long."**

Shizuka narrowed her eyes and said to mysterious man behind her and asked, "Who are you?". The voice of the man kept quiet for a while, then said **"Am afraid I can't answer to cure your curious mind, dear child, because what you seek does not exist. I can only calm your unbalanced heart on the many things you try and struggle to understand. What happened to you and the boy was a fate that was created to re-write ****that**** wrongs ****made by those who created the many things that come to exist, whether they are given life, or live through death. This fate is a choice solely made by one being who...has lost the track of time in existence, as he wants to see everything he has come to understand and build to descend down to the one who was not given the chance ****to**** know what it means to exist ****in the eyes of others, and come to feel the one thing he truly wants to have...which is inner peace.**

This fate has released you from your enslavement from being oppressed by the one thing you are seen for, which is to break down barriers, and give you the freedom of harnessing your power to go through the walls of impossibility and stand on top of grounds of laws and warn out rules

**of biased beliefs of. This ****fate comes with a sacrifice that know one shall know of, but only see how it all blooms in the end."**

Shizuka frowned at not understanding what the person behind her was saying, and narrowed her eyes once again as she said "If you want me to understand you directly, then please speak in way that I can understand your message...whoever you may be. Your only irritating me with you constant use of figures of speech."

She waited for a reply from whoever that was standing behind her, and got one when she heard **"You may now turn around, dear child"**. She quickly span around and found...nothing. She looked from both side, above and beneath her to find who was talking to her, but sadly found no one or nothing again. She calm her self down, but froze when she saw a gold light pass right by her along with a very cold wind blowing as it passed her as she felt a pressure hitting her from the back. The pressure was so strong, it paralyzed her entire body except for her sense of feeling, touching, smelling and hearing. Her eyelids forcefully began to close them, much to her disappointment because a humanoid figure was beginning to appear right in front of her. She tried to open her mouth to speak but but her voice betrayed as she couldn't make a sound. She tried tried to gain control of her hands but they wouldn't move stones buried into the ground. The only thing she could do was smell and feel, so she tried smelling to sent of whoever the person was, and the person smelled like...lavender flowers.

Before she knew it, she felt a pair of hands touch her on both sides of her neck, and she felt a kiss on the forehead. The kiss was anything but normal to her, because it came with a heated sensation that made water in to her closed eyes. She felt something breath down her neck and heard the same voice from before whisper into her ear...

**"I only hope that what I have done will make you a better person, and live a life full of many pleasant memories far better then the ones you've had before. I wish I wasn't what I am...so I could be there for you...but sadly. I can't rewind the sand that passes through the hour glass of my time...I...only hope that Naruto will change you for the better...and for what it's worth. ****I am deeply sorry...my child".**

If Shizuka's eyes weren'tclosed, she would have I eye widened when she heard what the voice male said to her.

'Did he...just call me...his dear child?'

Fortunately, her eyelids opened up just a little to give her some vision but it was too blurry for her to see clearly. All she could see was a pair of eyes that had black scerla and unusual pupils. The one thing she could tell about this eye where that they held only negative emotions such as;

remorse

regret

and pain

The emotions she saw from within this person's eyes were proven right when she saw tears coming from the sides of the person eyes. Her eyelids began to get two heavy for her and her senses began to slowly deem down. The last words she heard before she let sleep take her was...

**"Even if you never come to forgive me...I want you to understand that I will always...love you...musume..."**

**In Heaven**

Resting comfortably in her bed, Kami shot up with puffy red eyes and screamed ":NII-SAMA!"

_…...To be Continued..._

* * *

Yes, yes. I know it's very short, but I promise the next chapter will will be longer then this one, AND there might be a fight scene between #$#%#% and %%$#! $#(I did that on purpose). I will reveal who died on the next chapter but I think that most of you already know who it is. And Magickjonny69, please immediately PM me the one girl (whether from the bleach verse except Soifon or Naruto verse except Sakura and Hinata, or any gender bend except Kenpachi and Hiruzen)

Well anyways, stay cool, be cool, look cool and...think twice before you fart in public.


End file.
